supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Opfer
Opfer ist die dreiundzwanzigste Episode und zugleich das Finale der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Während Crowley damit prahlt, alles Gute, das die Brüder je als Jäger bewirkt haben, rückgängig zu machen, fühlen sich Sam und Dean in die Ecke gedrängt. Aber mit Kevins Hilfe treten die Winchesters zu einer letzten Runde gegen den König der Hölle an. Metatron schmiedet derweil mit Castiel einen Plan gegen Naomi und die Himmelsbürokratie. Handlung Sheriff Mills hat in einem Restaurant ein Blind Date mit einem Mann namens Roderick. Dieser entpuppt sich als Crowley. Jody soll das nächste Opfer sein. Als Jody im Waschraum ist, fängt sie an Blut zu spucken. Der König der Hölle hat sie verhext. Die Winchesters rufen ihn an und sagen, dass sie sich überlegt haben. Sie wollen auf den Deal eingehen und vereinbaren ein Treffen. Bevor Dean und Sam zu Crowley aufbrechen, lassen sie sich von Kevin Tran zur zweiten Hälfte der Dämonentafel führen. Zum Abschied geben sie Kevin den Schlüssel zum "Men of Letters"-Bunker. Metatron und Castiel bereiten sich auf die nächste Aufgabe vor. Sie müssen einem Cupido Pfeil und Bogen wegnehmen. Dafür haben sie sich an den Ort begeben, an dem der nächste Mensch von Cupidos Pfeil getroffen wird. Sie müssen nur warten, bis es soweit ist. Der Zeitpunkt des Treffens ist gekommen. Crowley entrollt den Vertrag für den Deal, Dean aber zögert die Unterzeichnung hinaus. Schließlich kommt er dem König der Hölle nah genug, dass er ihm dämonensichere Handschellen anlegen kann. Sam offenbart dem überrumpelten Crowley die letzte Prüfung. Sie müssen einen Dämon kurieren und da alle anderen Dämonen von dem König der Hölle abgezogen wurden, werden sie die Prozedur an ihm vornehmen. Metatron und Castiel sitzen in der Bar, in der Cupidos nächstes Ziel arbeitet. Castiel denkt, er könne die Sache beschleunigen, indem er die Vorlieben des Mannes herausfindet. Plötzlich tauchen Naomi und einige ihrer Engel auf. Sie haben herausgefunden, dass Metatron und Castiel zusammen arbeiten. Naomi kann Metatron in ihre Gewalt bringen, doch ihr Versuch, Castiel zu töten, wird von dem Barkeeper vereitelt. Naomi kann Metatron jedoch in den Himmel verschleppen. Dort verhört sie ihn mit der Gehirnsonde. Sie erfährt, dass Metatron es ihr und den Erzengeln übel nimmt, dass sie ihn nach Gottes Verschwinden aus seinem zu Hause vertrieben haben. Deswegen dürfe sie sich nicht wundern, dass es nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleibe. Sam und Dean fahren mit Crowley zu einer alten, heruntergekommen Kirche. Nachdem sie den Dämon sicher untergebracht haben, ist es für Sam an der Zeit, seine Beichte abzulegen, um so sein Blut zu reinigen. Sam meint, er wisse noch nicht was er bei der Beichte sagen solle. Daraufhin gibt Dean ihm ein Potpourri seiner Verfehlungen mit auf den Weg. Während Sam beichtet, taucht Castiel auf und bittet Dean um Hilfe. Der ältere Winchester scheut davor, Sam allein zu lassen. Doch Sam meint, dass es okay wäre, wenn Dean dem Engel hilft. Dean willigt schließlich ein, Cas zu begleiten, und meint zu Sam, dass er mit der Prüfung auf alle Fälle fortfahren soll, auch wenn er nicht zurückkommt. Nachdem Cas und Dean aufgebrochen sind, beginnt Sam mit der Dämonen-Kur und verabreicht Crowley die erste Dosis Blut. Der König der Hölle zeigt sich unbeeindruckt. Da Dean und Sam Crowley die Engelstafel abnehmen konnten, führt Cas und Deans erster Weg zu Kevin. Dieser soll ihnen übersetzen, welche die dritte Aufgabe ist, um die Tore zum Himmel zu schließen. Kevin denkt, sie wollen ihn veralbern. Castiel setzt drohend seine Engelsautorität ein, um Kevin zur Kooperation zu bewegen. Anschließend beamt er sich und Dean wieder in die Bar, um auf den Cupido zu warten. Als Sam dem König der Hölle die zweite Dosis verabreicht, beißt Crowley ihn in den Arm. Dadurch kommt der Dämon in den Besitz von Blut und kann so auf dämonische Weise einen Hilferuf an seine Leute aussenden. In der Bar hat sich noch immer nichts getan. Dean hinterfragt Castiels Entscheidung, den Himmel zu verschließen. Schließlich ist er dort oben nicht sonderlich beliebt und er könnte getötet werden. Cas ist gewillt, das Risiko einzugehen. Plötzlich taucht eine Frau mit einer Lieferung auf. Der Engel und der Winchester denken, dass sie diejenige ist, in die sich der Barkeeper verlieben wird, doch als sie wieder geht und dann plötzlich die Funken zwischen dem Barkeeper und einem Stammgast fliegen, stellt es sich heraus, dass die Frau der Cupido ist. Dean und Castiel folgen ihr. Cas unterbreitet ihr schließlich sein Vorhaben und sie überlässt ihm Pfeil und Bogen. Als Sam Crowley die dritte Dosis verabreichen will, taucht schließlich ein Dämon auf. Crowley wiegt sich in Sicherheit, doch als sich der Dämon als Abaddon entpuppt, stellt sich heraus, dass die Ritterin der Hölle nicht da ist, um Crowley zu helfen. Sie setzt Sam kurzer Hand außer Gefecht und verprügelt den König der Hölle, dem sie nicht ihre Treue schwören will. Sie will stattdessen selbst wieder die Macht an sich bringen. Bevor sie Crowley töten kann, kommt Sam wieder zu sich und kann ihre Hülle anzünden, so dass sie als schwarzer Rauch entschwindet. Anschließend setzt der jüngere Winchester die Prozedur fort. Diese scheint nun langsam auch anzuschlagen, denn der König der Hölle beginnt, seltsame Dinge zu sagen. Er wolle doch nur wie jeder andere geliebt werden. Dann erzählt er Sam, dass er sich nicht erinnern kann, wann er aufgehört hat, um Vergebung zu bitten. Als Naomi Metatrons wahre Pläne herausgefunden hat, kehrt sie auf die Erde zurück, um Castiel zu warnen. Metatron habe nicht vor, den Himmel zu schließen, sondern wolle alle Engel auf die Erde verbannen, doch der andere Engel glaubt ihr nicht. Zeitgleich ruft Kevin Dean an und meint, er könne im Text der Engelsteintafel nichts über das Töten eines Nephilims oder Cupidos Pfeil und Bogen finden. Diese Tatsache lässt Dean hellhörig werden, was Naomis Worte angeht. Diese richtet sich nun an ihn und meint, sie haben ihm schon einmal gesagt, dass er ihr vertrauen könne. Sie sagt, aus Metatrons Gedanken habe sie erfahren, dass Sam die Vollendung der Prüfung nicht überleben wird. Darin bestünde das ultimative Opfer, dass die Tore zur Hölle schließlich schließen würde. Castiel bietet sie eine Zusammenarbeit an. Dann verschwindet sie wieder. Castiel glaubt ihr immer noch nicht. Dean ist nicht bereit, das Risiko einzugehen. Kevin weiß nicht, ob Sam sterben wird. Der ältere Winchester verlangt von Castiel, dass er ihn zu Sam bringt, der bereits in der letzten Phase der Dämonen-Kur ist. Als der Engel Dean bei der Kirche absetzt, trennen sich ihre Wege. Castiel stellt seine Mission über die Brüder und lässt den Winchester zurück, um in den Himmel zurück zu kehren. Dort findet er Naomi getötet vor. Sie hat nicht gelogen. Metatron plant wirklich die Engel auf die Erde zu verbannen. Metatron hat sie getötet und Castiel reingelegt. Die beiden Prüfungen waren nicht dafür da, die Tore zum Himmel zu schließen, sondern Teil eines Zaubers, der die Engel aus dem Himmel vertreibt. Metatron kann Castiel unter Kontrolle bringen und nimmt ihm seine Gnade, die letzte Zutat für den Zauber. Metatron schickt Castiel auf die Erde. Er solle ein erfülltes Leben haben und wenn er nach seinem Tod in den Himmel kommt, Metatron davon erzählen. Dean versucht Sam davon abzubringen, die Prüfung zu Ende zu bringen, da er sonst sterben würde. Sam versteht nicht, warum er aufhören soll. Er würde seinen Tod in Kauf nehmen, wenn er damit andere Menschen retten kann. Dean meint, sie hätten genug Wissen, um es auch anders zu schaffen, aber dafür brauche er Sam. Sam versteht seinen Bruder nicht, denn schließlich mache Sam alleine alles falsch. Er hätte in seiner Beichte gesagt, dass er es bereue, dass er Dean so oft enttäuscht hat und er wolle das nicht nochmal machen. Wolle nicht nochmal hören, dass sein Bruder sich eher auf einen Vampir oder Engel verlässt, als auf ihn. Dean entgegnet, dass sie zwar ihre Differenzen hatten, aber Sam schon immer vor allen anderen kam und das auch immer so bleiben werde. Dies überzeugt Sam und er bricht die letzte Prüfung ab. Castiel kommt in einem Waldstück zu sich. Während er losläuft, beginnen die Engel in einem Sternschnuppenregen vom Himmel zu fallen. Dieses Ereignis löst im "Men of Letters"-Bunker Alarm aus. Dean kann Sam zum Impala bringen. Dort bricht der Jüngere vor Schmerzen zusammen. Auch sie und der noch immer gefesselte Crowley sehen jetzt die Engel fallen. Dean ruft nach Castiel. Sam will wissen, was da passiert, und Dean erklärt, dass die Engel fallen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Crowley *Naomi *Castiel *Metatron *Abaddon *Kevin Tran *Jody Mills *Gail *Nathaniel *Rod Vorkommende Wesen *Engel **Cherub *Dämonen Musik *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'The Rat Pack' von Christopher Lennertz *'Baby Got Back' von Sir Mix-A-Lot *'Your Other Man' von Josey James & Waylon Jefferson James *'I'm So Blue' von Katie Thompson & Martyn Laight *'Nice to Be with You' von Gallery *'Changes' von David Bowie Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Sacrifice (Opfer) *'Spanisch:' Sacrificio (Opfer) *'Französisch:' L'Arc de Cupidon (Der Bogen des Cupids) *'Italienisch:' Sacrificio (Opfer) *'Portugiesisch:' Sacrifício (Opfer) *'Ungarisch:' Áldozat (Opfer) *'Finnisch:' Uhraus (Opfer) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig